


drugs & candy

by suncts



Series: we're quite the mess, but that'ts okay [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also hinted but Johnny is Duckie's brethren, Deadpool!Hyuck, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Like Duckie gets stabbed a bit, M/M, Markhyuck are Spideypool yes, Marvel Universe, Party, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some violence?, Spidey!Mark, This is to feed Markhyuck Nation, lotsa kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncts/pseuds/suncts
Summary: In which Mark and Donghyuck go to a Halloween Costume party and all goes as usual, with a bit (a lot) of kissing on the side.





	drugs & candy

**Author's Note:**

> i pulled this out of my butt within an hour or so just to pull my mutuals out of their drought, so here goes! enjoy!
> 
> (also, yes, the title is a song by all time low. Listen To It!)

31st of October. Halloween!

Or, like Donghyuck would always let him know, “actually ‘All Saints’ Eve’, which marks the beginning of a damn holy time for Christians, to pay respects to the dead and shit”.

His boyfriend sure has a lot of unnecessary facts swimming around in his little head.

Mark lets out an exaggerated sigh when Donghyuck, once again, stops getting into his costume and instead rambles on about some pumpkin related things, and promptly shuts the other up by kissing him square on the mouth.

It had proven itself to be a good way to make Donghyuck go quiet some weeks ago, when the boy just couldn’t keep himself from spoilering the end of a movie Mark was watching, and so it became the older’s go-to ‘Anti-Donghyuck-Rambling-Weapon’.

 

But mayhaps, Mark notices a bit later, pretty surprised at the fact that his brain works while his boyfriend is currently slipping his tongue into his mouth, it wasn’t exactly the best course of action given that they should be going to a Halloween party in, well, ten minutes.

“Shit, Duckie we gotta Move or else Taeyong’s gonna kill us for being late!” Mark pulls away from the other and scrambles to go get his damn mask and his damn swords.

The latter whines, but finally complies and also makes his move to put on the tight red and black costume suit he’d be wearing today, not without complaining about “Taeyong and his stupid maternal tendencies”, of course.

 

Five minutes later and Mark is done putting on his costume, making his way toward their shared apartment’s living room and having the air knocked out of his lungs by the sight before him.

Now, he’s seen Donghyuck in tight clothing, tight suits, a lot of… questionable outfits to be entirely honest, but Donghyuck in the red-black suit he knows so well is a sight he’ll just have to take his time to look at.

God, how is it possible for one person to look so handsome when they simply intend to attend a damn Halloween party?

“Like what you see?” His boyfriend’s voice already gives away the smug grin Mark catches sight off, as his eyes move up to the other’s face and he can’t help but give Donghyuck the fondest of looks.

 

They may be switching costumes for tonight, but Donghyuck still stays the same idiot with an ego to fill a ballroom.

“I do, now let’s go before we’re late.” Mark smiles, taking Donghyuck’s hand in his and walking towards their balcony. “You know how to work the web shooters, right?”

A wobbly smile and a shrug. “Hell, I’m sure I’m gonna make these fuckers work _somehow_.”

 

And if the city hears a loud and shrill screech that rips people all around out of their busy lives for a moment, it’s gone and forgotten a mere second later.

__________

Twelve minutes and a couple heart attacks on Mark’s side later, they somewhat safely arrive at the Avengers Tower, where the party seems to be fully on the go already.

“Alright, you ready to die by Taeyong’s hands?” Mark asks after pulling on his mask and taking Donghyuck’s hand in his.

The latter follows suit, pulling the mask over his face and nodding. “I’m a bad bitch, he can’t kill me!”

Turns out, he can and does.

“Jesus Christ, Taeyong, I know I can’t exactly die that fast but stabbing me with my own sword after stealing it from my own boyfriend? That’s low!” Donghyuck grumbles at the older man in front of him, who has one hand at his hip while the other is busy trying to rearrange the tousled hair from their ‘fight’ earlier.

Mark just stands at the sidelines, both shocked at seeing his boyfriend pinned to the wall with a sword through his belly, but also kind of used to the superhero’s (“ _Excuse you, I am no superhero!_ ”, Donghyuck’s voice echoes through his mind) antics.

A taller man with brown hair and a huge smile on his face stands beside him then, and Mark takes just a second longer than usual to identify Johnny under the huge amount of Make-Up used to make the older look like Victor Van Dort from Tim Burton’s Corpse Bride. (Mark has no idea who that is or what that is, but Johnny seems so proud explaining it to him, he just goes with it).

“Will my little bro ever keep himself out of trouble?” Johnny asks him, an overdramatic sigh following.

Mark takes one look at Donghyuck, struggling to get the sword out of his stomach while mumbling angry curses at Taeyong and comes to the decision that “Nope, never. He’s Deadpool, trouble is his job.”

They share a laugh and keep on chatting until the aforementioned troublemaker finally breaks free and decides he’s too tired to pick another fight with Taeyong, opting to to join the two men instead.

 

Or rather, steal Mark away from Johnny, judging by the chin placed on the older’s shoulder and the warm breath not-so-subtly meeting his ear and neck ever so often after goosebumps creeped its way upwards once.

Johnny, ever the older brother and used to their antics, remains unbothered though and just keeps on talking.

Mark admires him for that.

 

“Baby…” comes the low whine from his younger boyfriend now, arms snaking around Mark’s waist and making him go weak in the knees just the tiniest bit. “Gimme attention.” Donghyuck demands, pout ever so evident in his voice that Mark just can’t stand it and excuses himself before turning to face the other.

“You know, for someone supposedly dressed up as Spidey you’re sure acting a bit too touchy. Doesn’t that guy hate skinship?” His voice holds nothing but fondness, despite the intention to tease, and he kisses the other’s nose and cheeks and forehead nonetheless before pulling him into his arms.

 

He can feel the other huffing just a beat later.

 

“First-hand sources tell me that that’s just a dumb rumour homophobic fangirls made up cause they didn’t want good ol’ Spidey dating the bad bad Deadpool to be true.” With that he places a soft, chaste kiss onto Mark’s lips. “True bummer that he seems to be into bad boys.”

__________

An hour and a couple of drinks later and Mark finds himself with a lapful of Donghyuck, hands on the younger’s hips, his chest moving with heavy breaths.

 

It’s a beautiful sight, really.

 

Orange hair messed up and sticking up into several directions, cheeks flushed ever so slightly beneath the scars on the younger’s face, lips wet and shiny and all too plump from kissing, wearing his very own old suit.

“I love you.” He mumbles softly before diving down to mouth at the small part of exposed neck, inwardly cursing at the Spidey suit for being so high and closed up around the neck area.

A low hum vibrates through the younger’s neck, Mark can feel it against his lips as the other answers “I love you, too.” and he can’t help but smile.

 

He places some more, feathery kisses onto Donghyuck’s neck before moving up again and capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a hungry kiss. He’s not hot, not bothered, but he loves the taste of Donghyuck and the feeling of Donghyuck’s lips against his and how his mind just completely shuts down into a mantra of _DonghyuckDonghyuckDonghyuckDonghyuck_.

Mark is kind of addicted to the other hero and he knows it.

 

They both do.

 

Their lips keep moving lazily against each other, their rhythm slow but sensual, mouths slotting together like pieces of a puzzle and minds going more and more blank by the minute, before Donghyuck pulls away and looks at Mark and his eyes are just so full of love that Mark doesn’t know what to do.

“You know, I never would’ve thought that a good guy like you would ever like someone like..well. Like me.” The younger’s voice is barely a whisper, and his eyes cast down immediately as he finishes the sentence.

 

Mark just huffs and puts his hands to the other’s cheeks.

 

“I know you think you’re fucked up Duckie, but so am I, so are we all. Heroes aren’t born perfect, our powers don’t make us good people by default. But you? God, you’re incredibly. And you’re so, so good sunshine.” He reassures his lover, stroking his thumbs over the soft, scarred skin and giving a small smile.

The older knows that Donghyuck has done some fucked up things, but so has he, and none of it makes him love the boy in front of him any less.

Donghyuck scoffs, but can’t hide the bright smile forming on his lips and the softness meeting his eyes before he buries his head in Mark’s neck.

“You’re an idiot, Spidey. But you’re my idiot, so that’s fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im not sure if it was clear but! basically:
> 
> mark is spidey  
> duckie is deadpool  
> they switched roles for halloween
> 
> also, since i might make a series out of this involving all of nct as marvel heroes, whom do you think johnny and taeyong represent?  
> because yeth, the do have roles already!
> 
>  
> 
> anygay, i hope you liked it! (spare kudos, lads and gentle mints? spare kudos?)


End file.
